Stiles's Hell
by huntress12334
Summary: After having a good day what will Isaac and the Pack do to save Stiles from a pair of crazy hunters
1. Chapter 1

So far it has been a good day for Stiles, but its not going to end that way. The sun was out it was 7:30 it was a warm Sunday evening and Stiles just finished talking to Scott on the phone, so he is now on his way to Derek's. Just then a man in his early 20's (that's what Stiles assumed) ran out in front of Stiles Jeep' which caused him to crash into a tree. Stiles last thought was

 _Derek is gonna kill me_

Then the world went black

"Where the hell is he?" Derek asked with slight annoyance in his voice. "He said he was on his way an hour ago." Scott replied slight worry in his voice. "Maybe we should go look for him." Isaac suggested, whimpering at the idea of his missing mate. "Whatever get the rest of the pack looking and tell them to call us if they see anything meet back here at 10."

Dark. Dark was all he could see. He tried to lift up his hands to wipe his eyes, but they were handcuffed. _Great! I just had to be kidnapped. Again!_ Just then the lights turned on blinding Stiles.

"Looks like our guest has woken, Kevin"

"I see that Amber"

"Hello Stiles, we have some questions for you." _Amber_ said.

"I like dogs, Lucky Charms, and piz-" he got cut short by Kevin's fist.

When Scott got Derek's call he was terrified. He knew Isaac had used his wolf hearing because he was as white as a ghost. Just incase he didn't hear it all Scott said,

"He wasn't in the Jeep, but the jeep is wrapped around a tree."

"Are they following is scent?"

"That's the problem, there is no scent... just blood."

"Are you just going to make this harder on yourself Stiles?"

"Are you gonna untie me _Bitch_?" _Punch._

"Then I will talk." _Slap_.

"Next thing Amber?" Kevin asked pleading.

"Yes" she said with a giant grin. _Well this is not good._ Stiles thought.

Next thing he knows e was being taken from the dreaded chair to a worse pain. Hands being tied above his head he noticed something that made his stomach flip, _a camera_.

"Hello Sheriff."

"Scott where the hell is Stiles?"

"We have no idea, he was taken from his jeep, which was crashed into the side of a tree." Just then Isaacs phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

"Its a message from Stiles?"

"What?"

"A video..."

"Play it Isaac."

 _Look at the camera sweetie._

 _Stiles stuck up his head._

"Oh my God!" Stiles face was a mix of blue, black and red. Bruises littered his pale skin, mixed with blood from two wounds, head and nose.

Just then Melissa walked in and gasped "Stiles?"

 _I'm going to turn you so we can fix up._

 _A whimper escaped Stiles voice we she touched him._

 _His back was no better than his front, whip marks coated his back_

"Scott, _Isaac you should be proud of your little human here. Not giving up any information about your little pack."_

 _"Scottie boy? Isaac?" Stiles sounded so small._

 _The mysterious woman nodded to an unnoticed man who held a whip._

 _The last thing they heard was a scream_

Isaac was crying, Scott was barfing down the hall, and the Sheriff and Melissa were just shocked with tears about to break over the dam they had in there eyes. Just then Derek and the pack barged in.

"What did we miss? Whoa what's wrong?" Derek said as Scott returned

The room reeked of fear, tears, and guilt .

Isaac handed Derek the video player remote said,"Watch it if you want" and ran out of the room balling. Derek pressed play as the Sheriff, Melissa and Scott filed out of the room. Everyone else sat down unprepared for what they were about to see.

 ** _One week later: 6:30_**

Everyone was running on five hours or less of sleep and they were getting ready on there final search for there missing pack mate. No more videos have been sent and no one even knows if he is still alive.

"Okay Scott and Isaac you two with me. Allison, Lydia and Ethan go together. Aiden, Danny and Chris go together."

"Sheriff and Melissa will be our call center here at the car, call them and then they will send it out with the walkie-talkies ."

"Good luck guys."

Then they were gone.

He was used to this by now, don't talk, get beat, go unconscious, wake up then restart all over again.

 _"No one is going to recognize you boy once I'm done with you."_ well that statement was about right now.

Today's item was of course, brass knuckles. Knives, whips, fists, burnt, and hell he has been electrocuted but this was somehow the worst.

That damn camera in the corner has gotten the week of his pain on camera.

One last punch to the face sent him into unconsciousness.

"Stop."

"What do you have Der-"

"Oh my God"

They had found his scent, but it was totally wrong.

"Yes Derek,"

"Oh my God, I will get it over to them."

"Ok bye."

 _Attention wolves, hunters, humans and banshees find Derek's group, he caught Stiles scent._


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered the house the smell of blood nearly knocked Derek over, but he was the first one to notice a lone figure standing in the corner,

"RUN!" was all he got out before shots began to be fired at the small pack.

"FIND STILES" was swimming inside everyone's head but Derek was the one who yelled it.

Isaac and Scott went into a random room to look for Stiles.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY KEEPING HIM?"

"IS THERE A BASEMENT IN THIS PLACE BECAUSE IT LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE KEEPING HIM IN ONE FROM THE VIDEO!"

Isaac leaned up against the wall which of course fell in and he tumbled down the stairs. Looking into the center of the room which was totally freaky, Lanterns were on the walls showing the minimal amount of light possible, and ropes and torture devices on every corner of the room which made both Scott and Isaacs stomachs drop. There was a lone chair in the center of the room, but no Stiles in it they were starting to think they were to late until they heard a small whimper that only a werewolf could hear and they began following the sounds as the smell of blood got stronger the farther they went until they found a door at the end of the tunnel.

"After you," Isaac said, to scared to see his mate in to much pain.

Scott slowly opened the door to show what everyone didn't want to see. A bloody, bruised, pale body in the middle of the room, barely moving in the chair he was in.

"STILES, STILES CAN YOU HERE ME?" Isaac shoved Scott to the side and rushed to his boyfriend.

The closer you got the worse it was. Isaac wanted to turn around and puke but he couldn't. This was his mate sitting in the chair and he needed help.

Scott finally snapped out of whatever world he was in and ran over to help.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, STILES, STILES, CAN YOU HEAR ME BUDDY? COME ON ANSWER ME. STILE, STILES!"

"Scott Isaac come find me..."

"What" they said in unison

Stiles looked up not seeing the two boys standing in front of him until Scott lightly slapped Stiles on the face, then the world became clear again.

When he saw Scott and Isaac untying him he began to cry, it wasn't a silent cry it was a wailing cry.

"Shhhhhh Stiles we are gonna get you out of here ok."

Once they got him untied Isaac picked up Stiles in a bridal carry and began to carry him ion a run down the hall. With Scott right behind him Isaac ran up the stairs, and out of the house with a record time and he and Scott ran back towards base camp.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"THEY JUST CARRIED HIM OU- DEREK WATCH OUT!"

Just then a wolfs bane bullet went through Derek's hand. He roared in pain but then the huntress that shot him got her throat ripped out by Aidan's teeth.

She was the last one and they finished up when Derek bent his head back and howled.

"Sheriff Here did you find him"

"Isaac and Scott are on there way"

"Thank the lord! Wait I see them I gotta call you back."

"Stiles!"

Isaac ran over t the Sheriff with Stiles in his arms fresh tears rolling down his face. Isaac sat him down onto the ground and then, after he sat down, pulled him into his lap as the Sheriff ran over with a blanket.

"Melissa call and Ambulance!"

"Oh Stiles what did they do to you son?"

They sat there Sheriff holding his son and Isaac holding Stiles hand crying into Scott's shoulder when the ambulance showed up.

"We are going to need you three to move out of the way so we can work on him."

Just then the pack showed up and they soaked in what they saw, Isaac bawling in Scotts shoulder, the Sheriff and Melissa hugging silent tears running down there faces and Scott who had a blank stare as they lifted Stiles into the ambulance and drove away. They stood there for a little bit until they all got in there cars and drove to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they knew it was going to be the waiting game hours of waiting for news. The waiting room was dead silent no movement until Derek stood up and said, "I'm going home to get stuff from home do you guys need anything?"

After that he had a list of what he needed, clothes for everyone, blankets, and chargers.

 **1 hour later**

Derek came back with duffle bags for everyone before he entered he looked in on his pack,

Isaac, Scott and Allison huddled by the Sheriff and Melissa

Lydia and Aiden huddled by Ethan and Danny who were also huddled together Chris sitting with a hand on Allison's shoulder

When he walked in everyone looked up hoping to see a nurse or doctor but they didn't they just grabbed the bags and changed then went back to there spots.

 **4 hours later**

The doctor finally came in and everyone was all ears.

"Mr. Stilinski's family I presume? Well then Stiles is a very strong young man to have gone through that and still be alive."

"He had 6 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, electrical and heat burns, a slight infection in one of the larger cuts in his leg, a punctured lung, a missing pinky toe, black eyes, and other than the many cuts and bruises a minor concussion."

"You can see him as soon as we get him into his room no more than five people in his room at one time, ok"

"First five can come with me," Melissa said.

Scott, Isaac, Sheriff, Danny and Ethan all got up and followed her down the hall to room 316.

"He is still unconscious and probably will be for a while but he looks pretty bad so if your ready go ahead."

Stiles looked so small in the hospital bed wrapped in bandages and wires all over him.

It was going to be hard getting the old Stile back.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Days later**

Dark was all he saw, nonononono they got me out I'm ok they got me out open your eyes Stiles open your eyes you dumbass!

Stiles shot up eyes searching the room for danger. When he saw Isaac and his dad running towards him he tried to calm down but he couldn't he needed to know they were real.

"-iles calm down!" there real calm down or they will give you a sedative. After they got him calmed the Sheriff said Stiles I am so happy you are okay!" Isaac had those sad puppy eyes because Stiles was in pain so he ran over and began to take away his pain. The Sheriff saw that his son and his boyfriend needed time to talk so he said, "I'm going to see when you can be taken home now that you decided to join us."

Silence. Just until Isaac said'" I am so sorry Stiles I should have found you faster you are so hurt I should have realized faster and I am a horrible person and-" "Isaac I don't blame you, you found me if it wasn't for you I would be dead."

Then John came in "Ok son we can get you dressed and then we can get out of here!" "Thank the lord you know I have hated hospitals since mom di-" a flashback hit him instantly

 _"You know Kevin this little runt killed his mother right"_

 _"No my mom was sick I didn't do anything!"_

 _"Is that what they tell you Stiles you did it you killed her and now your killing your dad"_

"Stiles! Stiles! Snap out of it come on you can do it. Come on son!"

Tears were flowing freely down his face still in the flashback

 _"Because of you! she is dead! Scott got bit because of you!"_

 _"NO your wrong"_

 _"Isaac just feels sorry for you! And your killing your dad"_

 _"STOP you are lying stop!"_

 _"BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

Just then Stiles snapped out of his flashback to the scared faces of his dad, Scott and Isaac. "I am sorry." was all he said and then walked out to the nurses station waithing for his dad to sign the papers.

"You boys can come over later just let me get him settled down."

"STILES STILLINSKI GET BACK HERE AND SIT DOWN IN THIS CHAIR DOCTORS ORDERS" John said wheeling a wheelchair down the hall.

 **1 hour later**

"Okay kiddo get in the chair."

"Daaaaaaaad" "Nope sit."

Stiles sat in the chair and let his dad wheel him inside and he had to use damn crutches or get carried up the stairs so crutches was what he used,

"Stiles dinner is at 6 so you have 3 hours to yourself!" John yelled up the stairs

Stiles sat in his room for 3 hours straight in the same spot barley moving. Until his dad knocked on the door, "Stiles it is time for dinner"

They had frozen pizza and cokes then watched the hobbit then they tried to get some much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping was Stiles number 1 fear but he just couldn't keep his eves open.

 _Wakeup Stiles you can't just sleep us away_

 _Kevin get him up_

 _Punch_

 _Well now that your back with us lets talk about your "family"_

 _Does Isaac really love you like he says_

 _What about Scott_

 _or daddy?_

 _I know they all hate you mostly your dad_

 _punch_

 _You killed your own damn mother_

 _kick_

 _Why would he love you_

 _slap_

 _They all hate ruined there lives_

 _Scream for them Stiles Scream For them_

 _He screamed._

A scream of bloody murder had John in Stiles room in less than a minute to see not one person other than his son. He ran to his son and pinned his flailing arms down to his chest and brought his poor son to his chest. "Stiles, I am right here calm down and wake up." "Stop he loves me they all do they love me you liar stop .Stop .Stop!" Then his screams stopped and turned into tears.

 ** _Two miles away_**

"STILES! STILES! WHERE ARE YOU? STILES? NO STOP YOUR HURTING HIM! STOP!"

 _You know they all hate you._

 _Isaac the most_

 _He hates you._

 _He wants you DEAD!_

"DON"T LISTEN TO HIM STILES I LOVE YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME NOT HER STOP LISTENING TO HER!"

"Isaac! Wake up!" Derek yelled. Isaac jostled awake. Pinned up against a very worried Derek who was figuring out what was wrong with Isaac.

"Your okay Isaac. He is home and safe. Your okay."

 _ **The next day**_

"Deaton I don't know what is wrong with Isaac. He was having a nightmare at the same time Stiles was and it was about the same thing Stiles was."

"Hmmmmmm, I think I know the problem which isn't a problem at all." "What." "You told the pack about mates right." "Yes?" "Stiles is Isaacs mate he has the feeling his mate is in pain so he is in pain also."

 ** _Across town at the Stillinski household_**

"Hey Stiles!"

"Hi"

Isaac told Stiles about him being his mate the day he went missing.

Isaac looked at Stiles eyes which were glazed over: panic attack Isaac thought.

"I killed her, I killed her, I killed her. Dad must hate me. Oh my God. How can he stand living with me? And Isaac How can he love a killer. I did it and they all secretly hate me. What have I done?"

"Hey Stiles breathe with me, okay." "In out there you go again jus like that."

Stiles calmed down a lot and fell asleep in Isaacs arms.


End file.
